No Easy Feat
by MissFlibbles
Summary: Percy discovers that dating Annabeth Chase is not as easy as he thought it would be.


I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. That honour belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**_No Easy Feat_**

If there was one thing Percy Jackson knew it was this; dating Annabeth Chase was no walk in the park. He discovered this one afternoon after deciding to surprise his girlfriend of two months by meeting her after school. It had been a good couple of weeks since they had properly seen each other- IM's and quick homework related chats over the phone did not count and he was looking forward to actually spending time with her- in a date like situation. He knew she had a tutoring session; she did every Wednesday so he took his time walking to her school building, stopping once on the way to debate whether or not to buy her a flower- he decided against. This, he decided later was the better part of his day.

It wasn't bad enough that it had started raining as he arrived at the tall iron gates leading into the almost busy courtyard (and being around mortals with no umbrella, he was forced, against his nature to get wet- rain was cold,) but he was left waiting almost half an hour because something, most likely school work, had detained her.

Naïve as he was, Percy was fully expecting Annabeth to walk out of the building, notice him standing there all wet and cold and break out into one of her gorgeous smiles (the ones reserved for him,) before taking his hand, kissing his lips and dragging him to the nearest coffee shop to warm up. This fantasy had played so often in Percy's mind over the past hour, he was completely unprepared for a less than happy Annabeth to stalk angrily across the courtyard and give him one of her 'Stoll glares.'

'What are you doing here?'

Percy blinked. Once to see if he was imagining the look on her face, and again in the hopes it would change into a smile. When both failed he crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow. 'I forgot what rain felt like,' he began, 'so I decided to stand outside your school and reacquaint myself with how wonderful it feels to get soaked in the middle of Fall.' His sarcasm did not go unnoticed, and why would it? Annabeth was the daughter of Athena after all. He admired her intelligence; it was one of his favourite things about her. But damn it if it didn't get him into trouble more often than not.

Annabeth drew her eyebrows together in a clear sign of annoyance and pulled her bag further up her shoulder. 'I didn't ask you to be here,' she replied with a slight edge in her tone, the rain already dampening her hair. Percy reached out on instinct and grabbed her hand, employing his abilities to dry her but she quickly yanked her hand away, letting the rain soak her once more. 'Not in mortal public Seaweed Brain,' she hissed and Percy raised his hands in apology, ignoring the fact that her usual term of endearment had sounded more like the insult it had started out as.

'Sorry, habit,' he replied, drying his own hair slightly to stop the rain dripping in his eyes. Annabeth just shook her head and made to leave. 'Whoa, wait a minute.' Percy intercepted her path, ignoring the huff she gave as he did so. 'I've been waiting out here in the rain for half an hour.' He was expecting sympathy- he did not get it.

'Well that's not my fault,' countered Annabeth, seemingly immune to the sad fact his trousers were sticking to his legs. 'Next time plan it with me and you won't have to waste your time.'

'I wanted to surprise you,' said Percy and Annabeth rolled her eyes and began walking towards her dorm. Percy fell into step beside her. 'Anyway, no matter how long I wait it wouldn't be a waste of time because I'd get to see you at the end.' It really did make Percy feel all warm inside when his (rather good) attempts at being romantic were scoffed at.

'That was corny.'

Percy just shrugged, his hands resting in the pockets of his jacket. 'You can't say you're not happy to see me.'

'Percy.' Annabeth paused and turned to him, wet curls clinging to her cheek. 'I have spent the past 24 hours studying for my exams, while completing not only my homework but Olympus plans as well. I got attacked on my way to school by an Empousi, lost both my emergency phone and my notebook and have spent the past hour tutoring the dumbest brunette in the history of the world. I am NOT happy to see you.'

That comment cut a little deep but Percy was determined to let it slide. He knew how she got when she was stressed out. He made one last attempt to turn the visit around. 'So, no impromptu date then?'

'What do you think? I have neither the time nor the will Percy so please just go.'

That comment cut a little deeper. 'Sorry,' he said, trying his best to look like a lost, wet puppy- despite her personality Annabeth was a sucker for the puppy dog face- 'I'll just go.' He turned to leave, but paused when Annabeth's hand caught his arm.

'It was sweet of you to try and surprise me,' she said. 'But I'm not sorry you got caught in the rain. It's about time you got soaking wet like the rest of us.'

Percy grinned and leant down, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. They stayed like that for a moment, noses brushing against each other in their own happy little bubble and Percy mentally celebrated the fact he had won her over. He ghosted his lips over her nose, trying to be cute and lightly grabbed her hand. 'Can I IM you later?'

'Don't be stupid I have way to much work,' Annabeth retorted and the happiness was shattered. She turned and ran into the dorm building, leaving Percy standing outside in the rain and the cold.

Yes, dating Annabeth Chase was no easy feat, but Percy wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
